


"Just let go and fall, I swear I’ll catch you."

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comforting, Kisses, M/M, Short One Shot, lovely dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Shuhei needed to relax. Period. And Kensei had just the perfect idea for how to make his lover do just that.





	"Just let go and fall, I swear I’ll catch you."

Shuhei needed to relax. Period. And Kensei had just the perfect idea for how to make his lover do just that. 

The Captain gently pushes Shuhei until he is sitting on the bed, and strips off Shuhei’s uniform without a fuss. Then Kensei cups the younger man`s face ever so gently and kisses him, deeply, passionately, causing Shuhei to respond by taking Kensei’s face between his hands, pressing their bare chests together. They break apart and without a word Kensei trails light kisses and small nips down Shuhei’s slender neck and upper chest. He takes first one and then the other of Shuhei’s hands and kissing them as well, kissing the fronts and the backs. Finally Kensei stands, straddling his lover’s lap and kisses Shuhei deeply once more, weaving his fingers into Shuhei’s hair, invading the lieutenant's mouth with his invading tongue. 

Shuhei wraps his arms around Kensei’s waist holding onto him with an almost crushing grip, needing the support and Kensei breaks off the kiss and instead rains kisses across Shuhei’s face, scars, tattoo, neck and shoulders. Shuhei’s fingers rub small patterns against Kensei’s hipbones and his sides. Kensei is already hard, and can feel Shuhei lengthen and harden against his thigh. 

All the Captain can say is, "Just let go and fall, I swear I’ll catch you." 

The glazed look the raven-haired man gives him tells him everything he needs to know. Grinning, Kensei reaches over and turns out the lights, the last thing seen is Kensei leaning back down to claim his lover`s soft, parted lips.


End file.
